The Horrors of a Labor Day Shopping Spree
by Chaos Controller15
Summary: It's Labor Day. Time to sit and kick back. Relax as you enjoy your offday watching the classic Boys Vs Girls chase resume for the holiday! Enjoy all the action!


Chaos Controller15: OK, here we go. First of all, I want to start off by saying Happy Labor Day to all you celebrating it! And now, I think it's time we get on to the holiday edition of Horrors of Shopping, right? Anyways, I do not own the characters you may read in this story. All of the characters belong to Sega/Sonic Team. Enjoy!

It was Labor Day today. Just about everyone was off work for the holiday. Even Knuckles stopped guarding the Master Emerald. Currently the echidna was located in his house, seated with Sonic the hedgehog as the friends watched some TV. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Knuckles announced and hopped up from his seat.

He opened the door and saw Amy standing there. "Oh, hello Amy. I wasn't expecting you." Sonic quickly looked over.

"Yeah, sorry if I'm bothering you guys. I just wanted to say hello and wish you a happy Labor Day."

"Oh, Ok. Well, thank you." Knuckles smiled, "Come in, come in. Nothing much going on."

Amy stepped in and giggled at Sonic's 'what are you up to' face. She waved at the hedgehog, but he pretended he hadn't noticed and looked away, and then back at the TV screen. The three of them sat down and watched some shows together, but right when even Sonic thought there wasn't anything going on, she made her move. Grabbing both of them and asking them to go shopping with her, they cringed and refused. "Oh, come on guys, it'll be fun."

"What store?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the sports store." Amy responded.

"Oh, alright. That can't be too bad, Sonic. Right?" Knuckles looked over at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic shook his head and Amy let go of them. "OK then, let's get going." They started off on their walk.

But as they saw the big sports store go by, they realized that they had been fooled and made a run for it. Sadly for them they ended up running right through the doors of a clothing shop. They looked up. "BEST LABOR DAY DEALS AROUND! SUPPLIES ARE LIMITED, SO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE DEAL WHILE IT LASTS!" a sign read.

They looked in front of them. "Hey Sonic!" It was Blaze.

They nearly panicked. Looking back, they saw Amy and Rouge. "Trapped!" Knuckles spat, "Nice talking to you Blaze." He smiled a big, toothy grin and then took Sonic out of sight and into one of the clothing racks.

"OK Sonic, we're obviously doomed. So now what?" Knuckles looked at his friend, panicked.

"We gotta try and get away. Don't know how, but we'll get it." They peeked out from the clothes they were hidden between.

Amy and Rouge just made it in. "Hey Blaze. Did you see them? We tried to lead them in here." Amy said.

"Yeah. I tried to keep them in one place, but they wouldn't."

"OK, we'll find them. But while we're at it, who's up for some shopping?" Rouge exclaimed as she took a look at a bunch of clothes.

Amy and Blaze agreed. They looked through a whole rack. "This is crazy." Amy showed the cat and bat a tropical, rainbow, T-shirt.

She put it back and resumed looking. After looking through the rack, they didn't find anything good. They took a step to the right and checked that one out.

Amy right away found a red dress not unlike hers. It had some yellow on it as well and was slightly longer. She put it around her arm and resumed looking. As they got deeper within the rack, all three of them were holding onto multiple articles of clothing. But then, suddenly, they saw a bright blue color streak passed them all, along with a slight breeze. "You know, I thought I just saw Sonic." Amy shrugged.

"Me too." The other two agreed, "Oh well, let's go try these clothes on."

The girls walked over to the changing rooms. There were a lot of them, so each girl was able to find an open one. Inside Rouge's, she saw the familiar hedgehog and echidna. "Uh, Knuckles," Sonic tapped Knuckles's shoulder, "This isn't good is it."

"No." Knuckles shook his head.

And with that the two escaped. Rouge tried to get them, but ended up slamming into the door just as they slid under it.

The two guys slid under another door, but there they found Amy, just about to take her red dress off to try something on. "Ah, Sonic you scared! And Knuckles! Never do this to a woman!" She slapped them in the face with one of the hangers.

They fell down and their bodies slid just under the door. They got up right away and slid under another door, hoping there was safety. But sadly, there wasn't. Blaze was in it, trying on a new outfit.

It was a black leather coat with flames up the bottom and sleeves. "Hey boys, how do I look?" She asked.

"Um, great!" Sonic quickly said.

"I agree. I think the flames are a little too much." Blaze said, talking to herself now.

Sonic and Knuckles took the opportunity to slide under the door and escape, running out of the dressing room area entirely. They found the front desk and hid behind it. "Hello. Can I help you?" The man behind the front desk asked.

"Yeah." Sonic took the guy's clothes and pushed him aside, "Thank you."

Knuckles did the same to a man he saw walking around. "OK, now we just have to stay undercover and pretend we work here." Sonic whispered into Knuckles ear.

"Ok, but my outfit is very tight."

"I like mine. I could wear this all day."

Just then three girls approached them. One was a pink hedgehog with a red dress, another a white bat in a tight outfit, and the other a lavender cat in a purple outfit. "Hello ladies." Sonic said politely, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually you can." Rouge replied slyly.

"OK, how so?"

"Could you tell us where you last saw a blue hedgehog and red echidna running around?" Rouge asked, smiling.

"Actually, I have not seen them. I have seen a blue blur, though, and it was coming from the dressing room. I think they went into the men's area."

"That's the one. Thank you so much sir!" They ran off.

Sonic sighed in relief. He motioned for Knuckles to come over. "You see that one?"

"Yeah, nice work." Knuckles gave his friend a high-5.

They watched in great amusement as the girls dashed around the room, constantly calling out their names. After a little bit of watching the entertainment, they walked over to them. "Ladies, do you have issues?" Knuckles asked.

Amy stopped and looked at him. "No, we're just looking for a couple friends of ours, as well as clothes."

"Ah, okay. May I help?"

Right then something seemed to spark in her eyes. Amy looked over her shoulder and blinked at the two girls behind her. They seemed to understand it immediately. "It would be very nice of you if you could help us find some outfits."

"I would be happy to. What might you ladies be looking for?"

"Nothing much, just something that doesn't look too bad."

"OK, you are beautiful women, let me call in my assistant and we'll see if we can't find something for you." Knuckles grabbed his walkie-talkie, "Son- Jerry. This is Knuckles. I'm here with three great looking ladies. They're looking for some nice clothes. Are you busy?"

"Not at all. I'll be right over. Meet me in the ladies' formalwear section."

"Oh, we're not looking for anything formal." Rouge stated.

"OK, they don't want formal. How about we see you with the casual clothes?"

"Sure." They got off and the supposed store associate led them into a big area full of just what they were looking for.

"Hello." Knuckles greeted Sonic with a smile.

He smiled back. "So, what are your names?" Amy asked, extending her hand.

"Jerry." Sonic shook her hand.

"Uh... Um," Knuckles stuttered as he looked at the nametag that was on his outfit, "Bob."

They started looking for clothes. Sonic showed them a couple outfits in which they seemed to like. "So, how about you go try these on and see what you think?" Sonic, or Jerry, smiled as he saw them holding onto two sets of clothes each.

"Sure." Blaze smiled and turned to go try the clothes on.

But as she was walking she feigned tripping and grabbed onto Knuckles's shirt, tearing it off him.

"Knuckles?" All three of them tried to fake being surprised.

"No! Bob."

"Knuckles!" Rouge said as she took the rest of the disguise off.

Amy did the same to Sonic. "Damn, discovered." Sonic complained as he took the outfits and ran.

The girls held Knuckles still. They had some interrogating to do. "Knuckles, did you mean it when you said we were 'beautiful women?'" Rouge asked.

"Knuckles, get over here!" Sonic cried out.

"Uh, sorry, gotta go." He got up and left.

Knuckles and Sonic found the two people in which they had stolen the disguises from. He and Knuckles returned them, thanking the real Jerry and Bob for not-so-willingly lending them the outfits.

The two boys saw the exit doors of the shop within reach. The light from the other side was shining through. They ran right into the doors and shoved them open. Just after getting out they ran into something and with a loud crashing sound fell down, but they got right up. The boys put their hands in the air in celebration. However, midway into their celebratory dance, Amy interrupted them. "Boys, take a look around you." Blaze and Rouge broke out in a fit of laughter as they watched their faces light up.

Not in happiness, but in horror. They realized where they were. "Damn malls! This is a load of bull(censored)!" Knuckles yelled out, ringing through the entire building.

The chase was on as the boys ran into the shop right in front of them. The girls followed.

It was a school supplies place. Pencils, paper, backpacks, textbooks, and more were all there. Amy found a mechanical pencil. She pressed in the eraser and a stick of lead came flying out. "Blaze, Rouge, look at this." She showed them the gun pencils.

"Ooh, awesome." They took out a couple themselves.

The three mad women started walking around the shop, looking for their targets. They found Sonic and Knuckles looking at books. "Ah!" They jumped.

Just as three lead bullets came flying at them, Sonic and Knuckles used the journal books as a shield. Then they started to run, but the girls didn't let up. With lead flying all over, one would think war had just broken out.

"Sonic! How do you stop them?"

"Just keep blocking. Eventually they'll run out of lead."

After about 5 minutes of running and gunning, Rouge and Amy finally ran out of ammo. Blaze was down to her last bit of lead. She fired and it zipped right over Sonic's head. It bounced off the wall almost hit Knuckles. But it missed the boys were free from flying lead.

But the girls weren't about to throw in the towel. Amy took out all of the regular pencils and gave a bunch to Rouge and Blaze. They started throwing them at Sonic and Knuckles.

Again, the hedgehog and echidna began to block with their books, but one of the pencils pierced the armor. "Oh no. Lead overload!"

"Aha! Knuckles take one!" Sonic tossed something to the red echidna.

"What is it oh!" It was a pencil sharpener.

Sonic and Knuckles turned around and started turning the handle as they blocked. Amy threw a pencil and Sonic took it with the item he just took. The weapons shredded up the pencils into nothing. Knuckles did the same and they began to grind up every pencil thrown at them.

After the girls had thrown about half of their items, the sharpeners were stuffed up so much that the handle couldn't even turn. "Damn it, why didn't my school teach me how to empty a sharpener quickly! The long way will take way too long!" Knuckles groaned.

"Just drop it and run!" Sonic exclaimed as they did so.

The girls dropped the pencils and turned to chase after them. However, Amy dropped her set right in front of them and ended up tripping. Rouge quickly helped her back up and they dashed out of the school store, but it was too late. The two boys were already out of sight.

They started running, listening for anything that would give away their next hideout. "Nice going Amy. If you hadn't dropped those pencils we'd know where they were right now." Blaze complained.

"Hey, it's not my fault they suddenly decided to leave, is it?" Amy defensively said, yelling over her shoulder.

"I'm not talking about them pinkie. We wouldn't be looking for them if you weren't the one to drop the damn pencils right in front of you. I mean, what were you thinking?"

"Shut up!" Rouge put her hands between the two, "We'll never find them if all you do is bicker back and forth like this."

Amy and Blaze grumbled a little before moving on. "What do you mean my fault? They threw too many pencils!" It sounded like Sonic's voice.

"Well you should've brought extra sharpeners!" It sounded like Knuckles.

"What a joke that is! I had no time."

"Over here, the shoe shop." Rouge waved her hand.

They walked in and saw flying shoes. "You're the idiot!" Sonic said as he threw a sneaker at Knuckles.

"You're the idiot!" Knuckles shouted, throwing a sandal at Sonic.

"They're the idiots!" They both threw their shoes at Sonic and Amy and ran off.

The girls were thrown to the ground, but got back up quickly. They ran after the blue and red streaks. Soon enough they found themselves in the food court. Sure enough they found Sonic and Knuckles trying to hide behind the counter of a Mexican food place.

"Knux, do you think they saw us?" Sonic asked.

"No, not at all. We're way too fast for them."

Suddenly they heard somebody clearing their throat and they looked up. It was Rouge, along with Blaze and Amy. Sonic and Knuckles struggled to get out of the confines of the counter, but when they did they ran behind another. Rouge had picked up a taco shell from the Mexican counter and tossed it in the direction she saw Sonic and Knuckles go, but missed when nothing happened. "Can I please have a big burrito with a bit of everything on it?" Blaze asked.

"Sure." The chef got to work cooking it up.

When he was done he handed it to Blaze. She pulled her arm back and launched the burrito at the table that Sonic and Knuckles were hiding behind. Upon hitting the ground, everything spewed out. "Ew, I'm a mess!" Sonic got out, followed by Knuckles.

The cook looked at the cat weirdly, trying to figure out who would toss a good burrito at two dudes. "Can I have another one please?"

"No, sorry. We ran out."

"What do you mean you ran out? You have plenty of ingredients to cook with."

"Sorry."

"Come on, please. I'll pay for the last one and then double for this one?"

The chef contemplated the idea. "Alright. That'll be 12 please."

Blaze paid up. Rouge and Amy asked for one too. "You two girls are going to have to pay double, too, just to let you know. Cause I'm running of fillings here." Pink and ivory agreed and paid 8 bucks each.

As soon as they got their food, they started searching for Sonic and Knuckles. They went over to the Chinese spot and looked around for a sign of the two. "Hello, can we help you?" One of the chefs asked, eyeing her weirdly.

"Um, no. Sorry to be a bother." Rouge said and the three walked away and to the hamburger one.

There were two chefs there. One of them was flipping his burgers away while the other was taking orders. "The counter is over there." The chef grumbled, "You have no business being over here."

"Yeah, I know. We're just looking for someone." Amy answered.

"Whatever. Just please let us look then."

"We've got it."

"I understand, but this is not your place to be lady."

"Sorry, guy, but I'm just going to take a quick second to check it all out, thank you." Just then Amy realized that the guy never turned to face her, which got her thinking.

"Look, I'm getting sick of this Amy, enough!"

"Wait, how do you know I'm Amy if you haven't even looked at me?"

"Your voice."

Amy chuckled and all three girls got ready to launch the burritos. "Let's go Knux." Without time to take off their disguises, red and blue took off just before the burritos were out of their hands.

The burritos missed and ended up on the floor.

Sonic ran with Knuckles into a small vitamin shop. "Hmm, look at this one." He read one of the bottles, "Helps promote quick muscle strength." He tried a pill.

Instantly his arms bulked up a little. "Sweet." He took one more and beefed up again.

"Me too!" Knuckles said as he picked up one that said it was for healthy vision.

"Wow!" Knuckles cried, "I can see through the walls!"

"Sweet. Can you see Amy, Rouge or Blaze?"

"Yeah, they're coming in." As if on cue, they marched into the store.

"What happened to you Sonic?" Amy quickly asked.

"These pills are amazing." He explained.

He ran at them and launched a good hard punch with those now muscular arms of his. However he missed because the girls ducked out of his way. He tried again, this time going for their feet. They sidestepped and Sonic smashed a hole in the floor. "Amy... Rouge... We have bigger problems." Behind Sonic stood something that sent shivers down all their spines.

It was Knuckles. But it wasn't just plain old Knuckles. He was much taller, his head almost touching the ceiling. He was also looked much more muscular. He was at least 5 times stronger then he was five minutes before. "Oh my gosh, Knuckles. You've gained weight!" Rouge announced.

"That's the least of our worries. Run!" Blaze instructed them.

"Boss fight... begin!" A voice said from the speakers of the mall.

People began cheering when they saw the scene as the girls made a run for it, but Sonic and Knuckles kept up. Sonic was swinging his fists, missing much of the time. Even when he did hit, he just slightly grazed one of them. It wasn't enough to take the three girls down.

"Come on, running away isn't any fun!" One of the fans called out, booing the effort.

"Yeah?" Blaze stopped, "Well you try being faced with a monster!" She jumped to dodge an incoming punch by Sonic.

"Gotta go!" She said and ran off to follow Rouge and Amy who didn't slow down like she did.

Knuckles was now just a foot or so away. He threw a punch, but missed and lost his balance. He fell over, but got back up quickly. The girls now had some distance on and turned into a movie theater.

They got into one of the rooms and ran right in front of the screen. At first the people watching the movie laughed, thinking it was a part of the film itself. But when they realized what was really happening, it all came undone. Watcher started picked up their chairs and throwing them at Knuckles. None of it fazed the monster echidna.

Right then, though, Sonic lost his super strength. "Shoot!" He snapped and ran. The girls attempted their escape from the real-life horror movie.

On their way out something heavy hit Rouge and she went down. It turned out it was a full cup of soda. Then something hit Amy and she went down. It was a chair. "No! Rouge! Amy!" Blaze screamed.

She took a deep breath and moved the chair. Then she picked up both Amy and Rouge and started to run. All this while Sonic was trying to fit Knuckles out of the theater. "Knux! The other entrance, where you already left a hole in the wall." Knuckles nodded and they walked over to it.

By now Blaze was out, carrying the weight of both girls on her shoulder. She cried out in agony, as it was hard to move with the two. Dramatic music played though and her eyes caught fire as she kept going. Police tried to Knuckles, but the echidna laughed it off and picked them up. "Roll one." He said as he rolled a couple of officers into a ball.

He rolled the makeshift ball and missed Blaze. "Roll two!" He did the same with the rest of the officers.

The roll hit and Blaze dropped Amy and Rouge and fell herself. She got herself back up as quickly as she could and started dragging the bat and hedgehog by their feet into a CD shop.

Knuckles blasted his way in and then continued to destroy the shop. All the shoppers but Blaze and the two unconscious bodies. "There they are!" Sonic and Knuckles turned around.

Two guys stripped down to their underwear were pointing in Knuckles and Sonic's direction with police standing by them. Sonic realized who they were when he remembered that he'd forgotten to take off the disguise. Just then, Knuckles felt something strange happen. He hiccupped and started to have convulsions. When it was over, he was left panting really heavily, but was back to his normal self. Sonic wanted to run, but also didn't want to leave Knuckles in such bad condition like that. With his back to the wall, he just sort of allowed the police to tackle him.

He felt his hands behind his back as the click of the handcuffs came on. The police told him a couple things and he groaned in protest, but had no choice in his current condition. The same happened to Knuckles, who was at this point asleep at the least, if not blacked out and unconscious.

Sonic shook his head as the pulled him up. Blaze took advantage of the position and asked the cops something. "Hey, can you let them go? We could use their help for... community service after all they did."

"Alright, we'd be happy to allow them to help you out. Just wait till the red dude wakes. Up. Good luck. They're a rough couple." He winked.

"But I know how to deal with them." Blaze chuckled and

"I'll put some thing on them that acts like a leash. It'll keep them by you. And if you hit this button," The officer produced a remote-like gadget, "It'll cause a little shock, freeze them where they are and bring them back to where you are, based on a tracking device the remote has. Enjoy." He connected something around their ankles and then departed. Blaze shook Rouge, Amy and Knuckles awake, proud of the victory and ready to get all the hard-earned shopping in that she deserved.

"I think I've got a side affect." Knuckles complained after puking for the fifth time today, "Or allergic reaction." He scratched his rash hard.

"Stop your whining and carrying on. Nobody, even I didn't, tell you that you had to use all those pills. It's your own real fault, really." Sonic told him as they sat and watched the girls go crazy and shop like manics, worried about what the bill was going to be at the end of it.

"Shut up Sonic. You're the one who dragged me into your mess."

"You're the one who wanted to spend Labor Day with me."

"Well if you weren't you we wouldn't be in this messy dill pickle."

"And besides, you're the one who had damages to pay for Knucklehead." Sonic just laughed it off as Knuckles proceeded to become furious and start waving at the dodging Sonic for the rest of the shopping spree when he had to pay for it.

The next day they saw adds for a movie called, "The Real Life Horror Movie Caught on Tape at one of Mobius' Malls. It was starring, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna."

Chaos Controller15: Wow, that was an action packed mall chase, wasn't it? I hope it was reasonably entertaining as well. But yeah, I would like to wish everyone a Happy Labor Day! Enjoy the day off folks and have a good one.


End file.
